


Canada's Predicament

by Keitorin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Past Tense, Plot What Plot, Watersports, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being invisible is a good thing. Unless you have America sitting next to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> It's all the LiveJournal hetalia_kink meme's fault, haha. This wasn't particularly one of my kinks until I read a few great ones on there. :3 Oh, thanks to my friend BakaChan003 for betaing this for me, as always.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Bladder desperation, urolagnia (watersports)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Axis Powers Hetalia. I write for fun, not profit.

The moment Canada woke up he knew something was wrong. He lurched up in bed and looked around the room. He was currently in a hotel room in America for the World Meeting. It was the first day.

The room was pretty bare - a dresser, bed, nightstand and bathroom. His bags were sitting by the closet, mostly empty. He'd unpacked his clothes into the dresser the night before. His eyes roamed to the nightstand where his glasses lay. He quickly slipped them on.

Then his eyes caught sight of the rather mangled alarm clock lying upside down on the floor. It had distinct claw marks on it. Canada's eyes darted to the end of the bed where Kumajirou lay sleeping (though Canada swore he saw one eye open briefly).

It wasn't hard to guess what had happened to the clock. He was surprised that the racket hadn't woken him up, though. He'd probably slept more deeply than usual, because these meetings sometimes stressed him out. Even though no one paid attention to him, he liked to do his part anyway - he'd written up a paper to hand to Germany at the end in hopes that he'd be of some help.

Hopefully Russia wouldn't sit on him this time.

His thinking process froze for a second before starting again on high gear not only because of the previous thought, but because he realized just what the broken clock meant. No alarm. He spilled out of bed, rushed over to his bag, which had his phone in it and hurriedly yanked it out.

The display glared out that he if he wanted to shower and still have something to eat, he needed to hightail it.

* * *

In the end, he ended up skipping breakfast but downing a lot of coffee in hopes that it would keep him full until he could get something more.

When he arrived at the meeting room, everyone was already there but only a few looked up at him as entered - and they only gave him a distracted, confused look before going back to shuffling through papers and waiting for the first speaker.

Canada sighed and settled into the seat between America and North Italy.

The first half of the meeting went by well enough. One by one nations went up to the front and got their chance to speak up about past, current and future issues. Canada listened to each one, but even when he thought he had something to contribute he knew his voice wouldn't be heard. Instead, he took notes in hopes that England or Germany would read them later.

America was being his usual flamboyant self and interrupting every other minute, but Canada was used to it.

Suddenly, his bladder twinged. The coffee must have been catching up with him. He frowned to himself and shrugged. The next break was only twenty-five minutes away. He could hold it for that long.

Except twenty-five minutes later America decided it was his turn to speak _again_ , and he didn't sound like he was planning on stopping any time soon.

"Um, excuse me..." Canada tried speaking up, but it was so quiet that no one even glanced his way. He was too polite to try and talk louder and interrupt, and everyone was too preoccupied with debunking everything America was saying anyway.

Canada bit his lip and squirmed uncomfortably. He was embarrassed to feel his cock growing hard.

The next thing he knew, America was plopping down in the seat next to him as England took his spot on the stage. Hr started explaining why each thing America had said was impossible. In an effort to ignore him, America turned to Canada, probably noticing him for the first time.

"Hey Canada!" He said brightly.

"Uh...hey, America." Canada said in a strained voice.

America frowned and looked him over.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Shit. It seemed like America decided today of all days to not be oblivious. Canada tried his best smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Unfortunately, his bladder chose that moment to clench and he shuddered with the effort to hold it in. He felt like he was _that_ close to leaking in his underwear.

"Hmm..." America hummed, watching him try to subtly squirm.

Canada sighed in relief as America turned away to watch England finish his speech.

...And then America's hand landed on his leg under the table. He jumped in his seat, momentarily losing control of his bladder. A small stream of urine leaked from his cock to soak into his underwear. He gasped and bit his lips, tightly clenching his legs together and desperately tried not to reach over and squeeze his cock. America's hand wandered up and did it for him.

Mortified and somehow _utterly_ turned on, he glanced up at America through his bangs, but his brother wasn't looking at him. His hand lightly squeezed his cock again, though.

"And that's that." England finished, almost stomping back over to his seat.

"Break time!" America suddenly yelled from beside Canada, who was by then quivering in his spot and hoping he was as invisible as always to everyone.

Then America yanked him up out of his chair, and Canada was afraid he wouldn't even be able to stand or walk, but he didn't have time to worry too much as America dragged him right out of the room.

"A-America, wha- I need to- u-um," Canada stuttered out, and was forced to press down on his crotch in an effort not to pee down his legs.

America ignored him and led him right to what Canada assumed was his room.

In less than thirty seconds he got the door open, dragged him through the plain-looking room identical to his own and had them in the bathroom. Before Canada could wrap his head around the whirlwind of the last five minutes, America was unbuttoning his pants and yanking _everything_ down.

Canada was embarrassed to say that he didn't protest. All he could think about was getting relief. America's warm hand wrapped around his cock and aimed it at the toilet bowl. For a moment Canada couldn't do it, but then America whispered right into his ear 'just let go' and he was suddenly doing just that.

It hurt a bit because he'd held it in so long, but at the same time it felt so, so good to finally let it all go. It felt like it went on forever, but he did reach the end eventually, feeling so relieved that a shiver went down his spine. Then he realized he was leaning back into America's chest, hands clasped onto his forearms and making small whimpering noises.

He immediately snapped his mouth shut as his face burst into flames.

"S...sorry! I... _oh god_." He stuttered and tried to cover his face, but it was awkward...because America's hands were still on his cock. He dared to look up into America's face and was shocked at what he found there. America's cheekbones were tinted red, his lips were shiny with spit and his eyes were a dark blue Canada wasn't sure he'd ever seen before.

"A...America?" Canada whispered, mortification postponed in light of the strange reaction.

"Canada..." America said softly, and then he buried his face into the back of Canada's neck. His breath tickled the hairs there.

And then America was not removing his hands, but taking a firmer hold of his cock and stroking it.

"America...!" Canada gasped and put pressure on America's arms, trying to stop him or what, he wasn't sure.

Instead, he ended up clutching onto them as his cock swelled embarrassingly fast.

"Ah...nn..." Canada gasped and moaned, finding his hips trying to move in a rocking motion. He felt America's lips moving against the back of his neck and wondered if he was saying something.

"Nnn... Oh, ohh...!" America flicked a thumb against his cock head. Canada whimpered and pushed back into America's hold. His ass came in contact with America's own obvious arousal.

" _Al_..."

America made a noise behind him, and Canada couldn't resist pushing back into it again just to hear it again. He set up a rhythm of moving forward into the strong, slick grip and back into the hard length. It made him even more aroused to imagine it inside of him instead of teasingly rubbing against him.

"Ahnn...oh please..."

"M- _Mattie_..."

The pace quickened and Canada felt like a being of pure pleasure for several moments, and then he was pushing back into America one last time and _coming, coming, coming_...

* * *

Several minutes later found the two sitting across from each other on the bed, barely able to look at each other and both red in the face.

"So..." Canada said.

"...So..." America replied.

"So, um. You, you liked that?" Canada asked, picking at some stray ends on the blanket.

"Yeah..." America said quietly, sounding almost afraid. Canada could relate. He had not been expecting that at all when he'd been dragged off. It had all happened so fast, and to honest he was still catching up. But his body was already ahead of him and knew what it wanted, and his heart was doing this thing that made him think it knew what _he_ wanted.

"I...I did too. I understand if you don't want to, to do any more or even see me anymore, but I..." The words got quieter and quieter until finally America leaned foreword and pressed his lips into Canada's.

"Oh!" Canada gasped against them, but quickly caught up and joined the kiss. For several minutes they slowly, tentatively felt each other out.

When they pulled away they were both grinning softly, and Canada couldn't help but wish for the best.

"Okay."


End file.
